Karina LaBelle
P.S: Page is under construction. Karina LaBelle, otherwise known as "The Beauty" by Homunculi due to both her last name and her status as quite the beautiful young lady, is a surprisingly powerful individual, capable of utilizing magic on a whim and is one of the few Homunculi to possess everyone of the latent racial traits and the main female protagonist of The Neutral Crusades. Created by the French Exorcist Organization, Karina's last name was derived from several alchemists trying to create what was their idea of the most beautiful creature in the world while simultaneously adhering to Exorcist Human Transmutation protocol. However, as perfect beauty meant lack of flaws to each of the individuals responsible in her creation, what occured was the perfect ascension of the Homunculi race, with each trait creatable and manipulatable by humankind being unlocked within her, Karina's creation taking half the souls and life-force of all of said alchemists, even killing some of the elderly just for her to awaken. A relatively young Homunculi, as a member of her race age is meaningless to her, and therefore can be considered whatever is the legal age for adulthood in whatever part of the world she is in. A young woman who, after being born into the world, never quite understood why mankind attempted to fight back against the supernatural rather than welcome them in a time where they were welcoming each other, Karina was quickly made to realize that several beings would attempt to rule over humanity rather than accept them as one of their own, and this war was to prove it to them. However, Karina simply sees this as another opportunity to prove to the supernatural beings why humanity can be trusted through coming peacefully and also proposing methods to demonstrate their own power. Unsupportive of the general ideals of her race and the ideas of her creators, and doubly so of those who worship entities instead of joining her in showing them why humanity/Homunculi are a viable race, Karina has many enemies and few friends, something that she appears to be okay with. Having in her thrall, or Alchemical Inductance (method of converting other beings into Homunculi) two relatively powerful Stray Devils and a Fallen Angel. Appearance Karinas voluptuous allure is nothing less than would be expected of a woman of her caliber, from entire figure being considered entirely magical and supernatural in nature. Like all other Homunculi, Karina is immensely beautiful, rivaling and perhaps in her case surpassing the beauty of a Fallen Angel or Succubus, Karina being a special case. Possessing the beauty of the fairest of maidens and the raw, unmatched sensuality of a goddess among seductresses and enchantresses, Karina's beauty is incredibly intimidating for both men and women alike, drawing individuals in as if she was a walking, breathing gravitational singularity. While many would argue this is due to her own beauty making her a singularity of irresistibility, Karina places this on her "extremely rich and engaging personality." From her succulently carved legs to a face so inherently symmetrical and beautiful it far exceeds even the most perfect of contemporary imagery or art on the beauty of woman, the Mona Lisa being a failure in comparison to the embodiment of the female physique Karina is so readily endowed with. Noted primarily for her beautifully formed and very sizeable bust, seemingly inherently surpassing that of most known human women without an augmentation applied to the mammaries. The most prevalent manifestation of the hourglasss shape, Karina's slim abdomen is most magnificently accentuated with her similarly exceptionally curvaceous waist. Expanding from a single point to form a breech (archaic noun) that is envied by women angered and jealous of their relative insufficience, capable of making even models fall into a depression, and on the other hand effortless attracting lustful glares akin to magnetism. Priding herself in her simultaneously pale yet unblemished, glowing with a rosiness unrivaled by most, her physique is only complimented even further with the additional bonus of her long auburn hair that plunges down her shoulders and towards her back, teasing onlookers, nonverbally expressing the taunt of them never being able to caress her bare back like they do. Flowng out from her expansive waistline, come two quality pieces of existential sculpturework, each distinct curve and definition being perfectly proportioned. In terms of her attire, Karina wears a lengthy, dark brown dress which appears to be crafted with the finest of leathers. The dress is strapless, it's top half situating around her breasts, though, as mentioned before, due to her incredibly large bust size, the fabric fails to completely cover it, with many saying it is impossible for any fabric to. Below her waist, their is also a slit that starts at the bottom of the dress and ascends all the way to her thigh, annd wears high heels of matching color to her dress. In addition, Karina accessorizes with detached, fingerless gloves, adorned with white fabric in a similar manner to those on her dress, in tandem with a black witch hat, and a staff. All in all, Karina's appearance is the perfect representation of the seductive witch archetype, something she clearly does not show shame in. Personality Karina LaBelle, to begin with, is noted to have a very dignified, semi-arrogant personality to most strangers, viewing most not even worthy of touching the slightest hair on her invaluable skin, with such a crime against her offending her and in her eyes being punishable by means of violence, or enthrallment, immediately seducing them to her power and letting them to succumb to her desires, having them follow her each and every command at her slightest whim, turning opponents on themselves and either into mindless slaves or into powerful allies.That personality trait, albeit negative, is what many say makes her all the more worth touching, leading to a vicious cycle much to Karina's displeasure. Karina, believing that if she does not do what eill benefit her personally and treat that motive above all else that her opponents will before she can and build up a strong enough opposition to block her goals from coming through, will always do what is in the benefit of positive relationships between humanity, angelkind, both Fallen and Ascendant, and Devilkind, even if it means killing the innocent, with a belief that the world will simply forgive her because she is beautiful, something that has actually occured several times. Allowing her to carry out even the worst of actions without any remorse simply because the world will forgive her due to her beauty, Karina has done some, questionable things in the name of the greater good, and has even demonstrated that she will even subjugate entire organizations if she has to in order to accomplish what she needs to, and even betray her own race. Additionally, Karina takes absolute pride in her attractiveness even among her own race, and can act incredibly seductively in order to achieve her own goals, at times speaking in vulgar, flirtatious manners and making gestures that throw her opponents off guard. Even from her conception as a Homunculus, Karina showed no fear of the opposite gender, having no qualms sleeping in a room filled with deprived males, even winking at them. With a tone almost always seductive and noble-classed, speaking in a melody that clearly demonstrates thoughts of superiority and enchantment, Karina's voice is incredibly difficult to resist. Despire all of this, Karina does have a side to her that is a positive, and that is her abhorrrence of the war that humanity is trying to start, which in turn spurs her to action against all of said individuals who would attempt to cause a thing, motivating her to obliterate or subjugate her opponents, bringing them down to a point where they have no choice but to ally with each other. Karina really wishes to see that the world returns to peace, and while she dislikes persons touching her, she will show kindness and memrcy to the younger and less fortunate children in the world, a rare demonstration of kindness coming from the Enchantress. Backstory Conception of the Enchantress The Society of Homunculi Breaking Free of the Curse The Neutral Crusades Powers and Abilities *'Immense Magical Power:' **'Immense Demonic Power via Contract:' *'Immense Strength' *'Immense Speed' *'Immense Durability' *'Immense Agility' *'Immense Stamina/Endurance' *'Incredible Magic Talent' *'Flight:' *'Love Drive:' *'Vain:' Equipment Sacred Gear *'Apolytos Magnitis: '''While looking like an ordinary mystical staff, and one would not be wrong in thinking such a thing as Karina can infact conduct mystical energy through it, Karina wields an immensely powerful Sacred Gear with enough potential to become Longinus-class when fully mastered and developed, and despite her incredible talent with it she has come nowhere close to mastering the full power of her Sacred Gear as yet. Apolytos Magnitis grants the user completely control over all forms of magnetism, whether ferromagnetic or another form of magnetism, giving her incredible power over the magnetic fields of the world and incredible combat potential. The ordinary looking spear allows the user to create powerful magnetic fields, strengthen their physical bodies greatly, and even manipulate seemingly all objects around them by manipulating all forms of magnetism, control minds by manipulating organic magnetic particles, and even sense magnetic fields and thus anything that disturbs them or even sense the iron in blood, fly, seemingly reduce gravity, reflect lightning element magic through magnetism and actually see in patterns of magnetic/electical energy and perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. **'Balance Breaker: Syneches:' Karina's staff suddenly turns golden and wraps around her upper region tighly fitting her like a corset, before layering over her entire body and forming a golden armour akin to Sairaorg Bael's Regulus Nemea armour. In this state, Karina's magnetism manipulating abilities are vastly expanded to having full power over electromagnetism, and when mastered will allow her to have control over everything in the electromagnetic spectrum and everything it entails and become a lesser version of her Dea Magnetica Fulgur ability. So far however, she only has Lightning Manipulation down. **'Subspecies: Insert_Name_Here:' Karina has the ability to conjutre an armour made of pure light, holy light to be more specific, exerting her electormagnetic control on the divine scale as the latent power of the Sacred Gear. With the Sacred Gear's power vastly augmenting her strength against all things devil-based, Karina is capable of causing immense damage to most Devils on a level capable of competing with the Longinus Devil-Killers, having immense holiness backing up her power. **'Dea Magnetica Fulgur:''' The Juggernaut Drive counterpart of Karina's Sacred Gear, and in fact the eventual evolution of her Balance Breaker, Karina has the ability to access an enormously powerful form which greatly drains her stamina when first being utilized, that allows her to utilize everything under electromagnetism in combat, and fire them off in immense blasts. It also vastly boosts her physical capabilities. Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Fanon Magicians